Injuries Gai x Lee
by Dark-Ally25
Summary: When two Tiajutsu shinobi get hurt and are put on bed rest both of them get restless... Tsunade orders bedrest but they have MUCH more on there minds... LEE X GAI WARNING YAOI


Tsunade shook her head looking down angrily at the two idiotic men before her. Both men had been severely injured. She flipped a lock of her light blonde hair out of her face, as her brown eyes stared at them intently. She stood tapping her foot in nothing but a nightgown, considering it was only two in the morning.

She rubbed her temples, "You imbeciles…" she plucked up two note boards from a nearby desk. One read Might Gai, the other Rock Lee.

She looked over at the first man whom was a lot older than the younger one. He had a black bowl cut, large black eyebrows, tan skin, black eyes, and a boxed nose. She shook her head, "Your chart says you've suffered a broken rib and collar bone, torn the muscles in your left arm, and over exhausted yourself…"

The older man merely smiled awkwardly.

She then turned her attention to the younger, whom was almost an exact replica of the older man, only he was paler and had a cute button nose, "As for you…, you've broken three ribs, bruised your stomach and torn muscles in your right arm…"

"Gomen Tsunade-sa-," they didn't finish before both receiving a fist to the head.

"Now you both may have a possible concussion…"

Both men rubbed their heads painfully.

"Then again," the woman sighed, "You two muscle heads probably didn't feel that…"

"So we can go home now right?" smiled Gai in his usual 'overly outgoing' way.

"No, I'll be holing you two under tight surveillance for the night… I could just see you two knuckleheads going back out there to train after I release you… Also I'm putting you both on special medication for your injuries. It'll speed up the healing process by ten times the normal healing speed, but it'll take some bed rest to fully work. THREE DAYS BED REST UNDERSTAND!?," she figured it would be the longest she could keep them in bed.

They both hesitated but nodded unwillingly.

"Why three days?" Lee wasn't to excited for having to lay in a bed that long.

"Because, that's the _minimum_ amount of time required for your body to heal properly, if not completely,"

"Alright Tsunade," Gai smiled awkwardly.

"But G-," Lee was cut off by his sensei's hand clasping over his mouth.

Tsunade didn't seem to notice as she lifted up another paper and handed it to Gai, "Now I want a full report on how you two were injured in the first place, you understand?" she then took her leave.

"But Gai sensei… what about our training?"

"It's better to listen to Tsunade for one major reason Lee…"

"And what is that sensei?"

"Women… are scary,"

Lee and Gai left the hospital, giving each other a farewell.

"I shall see you later Gai-sensei!"

"Same here Lee!"

Lee smiled until his sensei was out of sight. He then felt his heart grow heavy, 'Three days without Gai-sensei around?' he thought sadly. No training with the man of whom he felt so much burning passion for?! Lee felt like the next three days would kill him…

He swore his heart tore open more and more the further he walked away from the direction of his sensei. He had to at least appear happy, if only so people wouldn't worry about him. After all he was a Chunin now! Nobody should have to worry about him right?

He soon found himself passing by the ramen shop, only to low-and-behold, see Naruto Uzamaki sitting and slurping down his favorite bowl of Misu ramen. He stopped upon seeing the blonde haired, blue eyed troublemaker and smiled, "Oh hello Naruto!"

Naruto turned away from his bowl a moment, "Hey there bushy-brows!" he looked over the others injuries, "Oi, what happened to you? You get hit with a paper bomb or something?"

Lee laughed, "No, I was training with Gai-sensei… and I got the worst of it I suppose!" a sad smile crossed his face at the mention of his beloved sensei's name.

"You okay?"

"Umm, yes of course I am fine!" a scarlet blush rode across his face, "Uhh, later Naruto!"

"Umm, okay… later busy-brows!" he watched Lee disappear, "Man that guys weird…"

It had been a little over a day, and Gai was already restless. The unbound amounts of energy coursing through his veins were enough to drive him insane! So he satisfied himself with a walk through Konoha instead.

A light drizzle was showering over Konoha at the moment, cooling its surroundings and creating peaceful scenery. At the moment, Naruto currently ran through the village, his clothing soaking wet from the drizzle.

"Ah! Come on rain, stop it already!" Naruto growled.

"Hello there Naruto!" Gai smiled, "What're you doing out here in the rain?"

"Oh! Hi bushy-brow-sensei! I went to cheer up the other bushy-brow. He's been all mopey and stuff since yesterday…"

"Wonder what could be bothering him?" he frowned but immediately it was replaced with a smile, "I know! It's probably because he misses training! I don't blame him though,"

Naruto huffed, "Yeah well… he was depressed when I left… not even Sakura-chan could cheer him up,"

Gai's expression grew concerned, "Maybe I should pay him a visit…"

"Later bushy-brow-sensei!"

Gai looked towards the direction of his favorite students apartment, his eyes wide with concern and worry, "What could have made Lee so depressed?"

With that he hurried to his students house, with speed that could only be described as, comedic.

"Later Sakura," Lee gave yet another fake smile for the day, since so many people had seen through his, 'don't worry about me' act. The pink haired female nodded, shining her green eyes at him once more before she left, and Lee shut the door behind her.

Not only was Lee bored silly, but his heart ached horribly… he wanted nothing more than to be held by the man whom taught him so much, who cared for him, the only one to hug him and encouraged him when no one else would… he… he sounded like a stupid girl the more he thought about it…

"It has only been a day and here I am acting like a stupid girl… here it has only been a day and I miss him so much, "he cleared the pain in his throat, "I AM A MAN! I SHOULD NOT LET THINGS LIKE THIS-!," he stopped, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around his torso from behind. As he stood at his window, for what felt like an eternity, he felt his heart rate increase. He knew that embrace, that smell, that warmth, that flow of chakra, that presence… he knew it anywhere…

Placing a hand over the cold, rough callused one, that hung supportively on his shoulder, a stream of tears coursed over his cheeks, like a waterfall, "G-gai Sensei!," he turned around and hugged his sensei tightly, fearing to let go as if he would disappear if given the chance.

"Lee… I didn't know you'd miss me this much…," a soft chuckle left his throat as he wrapped his arms around the chunin, whom now was only a head shorter than him.

"Sensei, I am sorry,"

"Sorry for what?"

"For being whiny and clingy like a girl…"

Gai bent himself down so he could meet his student eye to eye, "Lee, you are my favorite student, I have taken care of you since you were in the academy… it's understandable for you to cling to me… I like it actually,"

Lee wiped his tears on his sensei's jacket and looked up at him, his eyes were puffy and red, "Sensei…" he pressed his lips softly to the Jonin's and whispered, "I love you,"

Gai's eyes widened at the chunin's gesture. He looked at the sad face that was kissing him desperately, soft sobs coming between each soft kiss. He also noticed the slightly blushing cheeks and quivering lips of his young student, which made him look so damn adorable…

Once Lee pulled away, Gai gave an caring smile, and looked at his student with care and admiration. He held the teen in his arms and rocked him slowly in his arms for a few moments, not wanting to break the moment. Finally he stopped and looked down at the teen, "You realize this is considered wrong right?"

"Yeah,"

"You realize I am older than you by a good fifteen years at least right?"

"I don't care!" he seemed to pout more than anything as he said it.

"I could get in a lot of trouble as well…"

"Then I'll come and save you,"

Gai couldn't help but smile at the teens heroic tone, he did adore the little devil. Smiling he lifted up Lee's chin and quietly spoke, "Alright… but remember… you started it," he then placed a kiss upon the inexperienced ones of his young student.

Lee sighed and wrapped his arms around the jonin for a more intimate kiss. His face lit up with fire as the older man pulled him as close to his beating heart as he could.

Lee let out a moan, "Gai~," it was the first time he'd ever been informal with his sensei.

"My dear innocent Lee," Gai whispered as he began to trail is kisses slowly from Lee's mouth, to his neck, where he then pulled down the neck of his jumpsuit and kissed the sensitive skin.

The teen shuddered and held onto his sensei, as the older man sucked on the skin right at the nape of his neck. Lee gave another groan before holding his sensei's hands and leading him to his bedroom.

* * *

Once Lee was inside his room Lee's whole body shook with anxiety… he had no idea what he would do, what he could do, what his sensei would _**do to him**__… _all he knew was anything he did with his sensei, he would be happy to do, and he wouldn't regret one bit of it.

"You have a very nice room Lee," Gai smiled shutting the door and looking around the room adorned with weights, clothing and all sorts of rare knickknacks from missions.

"Thank you sen-"

"Call me Gai Lee… I'm pretty sure we're way past formalities now…"

"Oh… ok Gai…," his lips tingled remembering the kiss he'd shared with his sensei… his first kiss.

Gai stretched and soon shed himself of the jonin jacket he wore, hanging it on the door in an orderly fashion. He soon caught the site of his young student looking at him, almost hungrily from every curve that shaped his body in the suit. Gai smiled and slowly and teasingly stripped out of the suit, leaving it a piled green mess upon the floor.

Lee's face lit up again as he looked over the uncovered version of his sensei's body. It was sculpted by hours of hard taijutsu training and several hundred missions, along with determination. He noticed however, that besides the strip tease, Gai had done nothing suggestive. As a matter of fact, he just sat on the edge of the bed before falling back and relaxing himself comfortably on the lime green sheets.

Lee blushed, wondering if his sensei would think the same of his own body… He soon began to strip himself of his pajama shirt that he'd worn the previous night and then strode shyly over to the man that now lie on his bed. He laid down and rested his head on his sensei's chest, listening to the soft beat that slightly sped up as he lay there.

After a moment or two, he got up to kiss his sensei, messily but sweetly.

Gai chuckled.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"Here… I'll show you a kiss that burns with more passion than you've ever felt before… more than anything I've ever taught you…" Gai rolled his student over so he would be the one looking down at him.

Lee trembled as he felt Gai's cold callused hands glide over his skin, caressing every part of his upper body. He started with Lee's face, down his chest, to his naval, and all the way back up again. His sensei then proped himself on his left arm before coming down to kiss him. Carefully the rougher more experienced mouth brushed against his own. Lee's eyes fluttered shut as he cupped his sensei's face and inhaled deeply rubbing the others cheeks gingerly. Soon however, something wet and warm teased his bottom lip. His eyes shot open and he flinched away breathing heavily.

Gai looked surprised, "I-I'm sorry Lee! If you want me to stop I will-"

"N-no! Please sensei! Continue to teach me… I want to know more… I… I was just taken by surprise was all…"

Gai chuckled at the younger students cute reaction. The teens face was red, his breath heavy, and slightly sweaty… all the while, he was still quivering. He licked his students bottom lip once more, and this time received a positive reaction. Lee followed his sensei's instruction and slid his tongue inside Gai's mouth, but gladly let the older male hold dominance.

* * *

Gai smiled as the younger one learned from his instruction, without having to tell him. He felt his students body arch and clasp his shoulders in a heated kiss, although he would occasionally get a little sloppy, he was better than most beginning kissers. He soon showered Lee with affection, kissing his cheeks, his neck his chest, his stomach, fingers… anything he could reach at the moment was at the mercy of those kisses. He then roamed his students mouth hungrily once more, hearing his student pant beneath him.

He however soon heard a pained whimper. The it stuck him, there injuries…

"Lee! Are you okay? Did I hurt you!?" he gasped, still a little riled up from the kiss.

Lee turned his head away, only to have Gai gently turn it back towards him.

"Lee? What's wrong?"

"U-um, I… uh…" he thrusted his hips against his sensei's leg, and that soon proved what had happened. Lee was hard. _**Really **_hard, "I-it's embarrassing…"

Gai held back his laugh, not wanting to embarrass the young student. He shook his head, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Lee. As you know it's a natural occurrence in men such as ourselves to have these problems!" he said this with a boat of confidence, trying to encourage his student.

Lee blushed and nodded, "T-true,"

Gai looked at the erection and almost growled in hunger, "Do you want me to fix that Lee?"

Lee's face shot the darkest red ever, "Umm, I.."

Gai knew Lee wouldn't answer unless provoked. He also knew the other would refuse if he couldn't pleasure his lover in return. It was just the way Lee was.

So Gai gently pulled down Lee's sleeping pants, discovering a lack of underwear. He smiled at that discovery before he pulled down his own green boxers and tossed both bits of offending clothing to the side. Both men were fully erect and dripping pre-cum.

Gai would've came then and there looking over the manly body of his student. Each muscle seemed to be perfectly carved out of rock. A perfect fit for his students name he supposed. However even more than the lust that shown in both men's eyes, shown an eternal love between them.

"Here…" he placed Lee's legs over his, before placing Lee's hand over his bulging erection. Then, being flexible as he was, he bent down and lowered his head over Lee's erection and smiled.

"Promise you'll come for me Lee…" he flicked the slit with his tongue and the chunin gasped.

* * *

Lee was full of a variety of emotions as he looked down at his sensei, whom was currently showing him how to move his cock just right… He felt his heart soar as his sensei growled in pleasure.

"Move your hand like this Lee,"

"O-ok," he panted as he moved his hand gently along his lovers shaft.

Gai moaned, "Have you done this before?"

"Y-yeah what guy hasn't? he said confused.

"I mean while thinking of me?"

"Y-yes,"

Gai smiled and growled once more before lowering his head between Lee's legs again and licked the head teasingly.

"G-Gai sensei!" he gasped in shock.

Gai smirked and took Lee's length into his mouth, gulping down a little more of it with every thrust he made.

Lee meanwhile pumped Gai's length as quickly as he could through his fingers, gasping and groaning as he did so. Gai moaned causing vibrations to shoot through Lee's member, a whimper escaping his throat. Gai, pleased by the reaction. Repeated his last action moaning and causing Lee to do the same. Both men shook uncontrollably.

"G-Gai-Sensei!"

"You know Lee… I'm starting to think you get off on calling me sensei or something,"

Lee's face was an brighter crimson than it was before. He was breathing heavily as he felt himself coming ever closer to his climax. Gai pushed Lee backwards and sucked harder, causing lee to scream out in bliss. He could feel the pressure building until…

"GAI-SENSEI!!!" he grabbed Gai's hair and yelled as loud as his lungs would allow, and came hard into his mouth.

He panted and sat up soon after to see Gai , still hard covered in his cum. He shivered and reached out to help Gai with the still aroused problem, only to have his hands pushed away.

"Lee…" he whispered softly in the teens ear, "I want to make love to you…"

Lee blushed, "W-wha?!"

"Will you let me?" the man's voice was like liquid velvet over his ears.

"I… I give you everything! Including my heart!" Lee was panting heavily and held his sensei's hands close to his face.

"Alright," Gai looked concerned at Lee's ribs and gently poked it, causing the younger man to wince. He frowned, "I can't take you while you're injured…"

Lee frowned, "But sensei I-!"

Gai put a finger to his lips, "However, you can take me…"

Lee's face lit up again with a beautiful reed, "A-are you sure Gai sensei?" Lee was very timid.

"Yes… I'm very sure…" he smiled kissing his student sweetly.

"W-what do I do now sensei?"

"Well first we need something to use as lube. And I doubt you-" he stopped and laughed a bit, seeing a blushing Lee holding a bottle of lubrication.

"I-it makes the climax come faster…."

Gai chuckled, "Okay, now we lube you up…" he ran his fingers almost tauntingly up the teens shaft, being sure not to miss one bit of it. He then took a large glob onto his fingers, and circled it around his own rim, before plunging his fingers in and out to make it easier on Lee.

Lee moaned as he watched his teacher finger himself before him. Those tight ass muscles would clench and unclench with every plunge. He wondered what it would feel like for Gai to do that to him… to feel those masculine fingers plunge into his opening before he'd fuck him senseless…

"Alright Lee," Gai smiled as he laid on his back, he gave Lee a reassuring grin, "Now just slide it in like this…" He took Lee's cock and slid it in until he was buried to the hilt inside him. Fuck his student's cock felt so good…

Lee almost lost all of self control. It just felt so damn good!

He never thought _**he'd **_be the one buried hilt deep in his sensei. He always thought it would be vice versa, but he didn't care. It was so hot, slick, sexy…

Gai smiled, "You don't have to hold back Lee, I'm no virgin…"

Lee frown, "What do you mean your not a- ahh!" Gai had clenched and Lee lost it. He thrusted hard into Gai. He moaned feeling those walls close in around him, hearing the smacking of flesh as they sped up. He pushed deep and hard, hitting a good spot that caused his lover to convulse, "I-I'll punish you Sensei… only I can fu-fucking have you!"

* * *

Gai smiled as he held Lee close, the teen was a boundless amount of energy as he slammed his length into the older man. It hurt a little, but Gai was used to it, so the feeling of his student… his lover hitting that oh-so-sweet spot sent him over the edge. The chunin thrusted even harder causing Gai to arch his back and Lee to take advantage of the angle. He fucked him hard while he had good access.

"L-like this Gai sensei?"

"Yeah! Right there Lee! Gahh~ harder! FUCK! HARDER!"

Lee lifted Gai's leg over his shoulder and slammed his cock deep. Sheathing and unsheathing it through that tight hot entrance. He continued to thrust hard and fast.

God Gai loved how flexible they both were, he loved the feeling of there flesh smacking together, and especially how fast his student picked up new tricks… even if it wasn't all Taijutsu…

"I-I'm coming Sensei!" Lee yelled euphorically.

"M-me too!" with a couple of final thrusts, Lee spilled his seed inside of Gai. Gai followed spilling his and covering the small male in it. Lee licked up every drop before slowly crawling up to his sensei and cuddling in his arms.

A sigh of satisfaction left them both.

Lee rested his head on his lovers chest and smiled up at Gai, whom smiled in return as he listened to the slowing of his heartbeat and breath.

"I love you Lee,"

"I love you Gai,"

Lee watched as his loves eyes stare down at his own as the Jonin stoked his hair. Soon however the older man started to doze off. Before he could do so, Lee asked, "Gai sensei?"

"Yeah Lee?" he stirred a moment.

:"When the two more days of rest are up… will you do that to me? Y-you seemed to enjoy it so…" his voice trailed off.

"Of course I will… only I'll be more gentle…" he smiled, they would probably need more than two days to heal after a work out like _**that.**_

Lee smiled and nodded, snuggling into Gai's arms once more, before falling soundly asleep.


End file.
